Bashmaster The Unbreakable
Bashmaster is a large, muscular, hammer wielding polar bear from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. He is the boss of Juicy Jungle and is the fifth and penultimate boss fight of the game overall. Later he eagerly joined the Great Alliance thanks to Balto's Kindness and Teaching and he shows great pride and Loyalty to King Gerry and his first Friend Balto. Personality At first he was ill tempered over the loss popsicles started by the Kongs, but he has shown his true, gentle and friendly nature to Balto (As a Lupinian) when he gave him a box of popsicles. Other than popsicles, Bashmaster has a fond of new dishes and adventure. Bashmaster has developped a strong friendship with Balto and grew fond of him. When King Gerry, Queen Emily, Mulan, Kakeru, Bagheera, Wonder Woman and Black Panther arrive in time to Save Balto, they arm themselves to fight against Bashmaster but Balto told them that he meant no harm to him. King Gerry apologised to Bashmaster for thinking that he was a member of Thanos's Empire. At the Battle of Juicy Jungle, Balto and Bashmaster fought the Snowmads and defeated Lord Frederik, Pompy, Ba-Boom, Skowl, Fugu, Ogthar and Killmonger Relationship Personality: 'Hot-Tempered (Sometimes), Gentle, Friendly, Kind '''Gender: '''Male '''Alignment: '''Neutral later Good '''Allies: 'Balto , Gerry Flowertop , Emily Brending, Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Bagheera, Globglogabgalab, I.M. Meen, Black Panther, Deadpool , Kenshiro, Kakeru Tayami, Thomas the Tank Engine, Jenna, Gin, John (Ginga Series), Tod, Amos Slade, Stromboli, Donkey Kong , Jerome, Barack Obama, Michelle Obama, Kathleen Warren, Katrín Jacobsdottír, Asterix, Obelix, Master Chief, Snow White, R2-D2, C-3PO, Darth Vader, Aragorn, Legolas, Frodo Baggins, King Triton, Simba, Mufasa, Kenai, Bahiyya, Maggie, Copper, Emmanuel Macron, Angela Merkel, Sir Topham Hatt , Captain Marvel, Quasimodo, LeFou, Mr. Smee , Jasper and Horrace, Timon and Pumbaa, Boris , Koji Kabuto, Tetsuya Tsurugi, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Miguel, Tulio, Elsa the Snow Queen, Morshu , Sango, Inuyasha, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Prince of Persia, Evil Jafar, Evil Medusa, Evil Mother Gothel, Evil Kylo Ren, Edgar, Anna, Baloo, Richard Tyler , Genie, Norton Nimnul, Todd, Iron Man, Kratos (God of War 2018), Tramp, Harry Potter, Ariel '''Enemies: '''Kylo Ren, Thanos, Snowmads, Lord Frederik, Skowl, Pompy, Fugu, Ba-Boom, Steele, Mother Gothel, Donkey Kong (Formerly), Kremlings, King R. Cool, Killmonger, Ogthar, Kratos (God of War Trilogy), Sharptooth, Carnotaurus, Spinosaurus, Stormtroopers, Battle Droids, Shere Khan, General Fallon and Fillon, '''Likes: Food (Especially Popsicles), Beer, Balto, Helping others, Being petted, being ridden on the back, his belly being petted, hugs, sleeping, licking hands and cheeks like a dog, belly rubs, Gerry Flowertop, the Great Alliance, Peace '''Dislikes: '''Balto being harmed, losing his popsicles, his friends being harmed, Thanos, War '''Favourite foods: '''Popsicles, Beer, cooked meat, History While Balto was sent to the Donkey Kong Universe to defeat the Snowmads led by Lord Frederik under Thanos, and Kylo Ren's Command, Bashmaster was seen laying on his back peacefully licking a purple popsicle, he then hears noises and looks up, Donkey Kong (and a partner if brought along) will be seen flying out of the juicy waterfall, and will drop right on the far left side of the iceberg platform that Bashmaster was on, which cause Bashmaster to accidentally drop his Popsicle right into the juice, Bashmaster attempted to get it back, but a swarm of fish comes up and gobbles up the popsicle, much to both the shock and horror of Bashmaster, he then turns angry at Donkey Kong (and his partner if brought along), who then slightly smile before Bashmaster engaged them in a fight. After Bashmaster was defeated and was driven out of Juicy Jungle, Balto has made a plan to appease Bashmaster by bringing him a box of popsicles to him. When Bashmaster threw a fit over the loss of his popsicle, Balto as a Lupinian shown himself up to tell him that there is a surprise for him, Bashmaster looking a bit angry prepared to crush Balto with his hamner and suddenly Balto brought him a crate of popsicles which made him very happy. Bashmaster started to like Balto because of his kindness towards him, Balto hugged Bashmaster's belly and pets it, Bashmaster licks Balto's cheek like a dog and then Balto and Bashmaster have become friends. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Bears Category:Gentle Giants Category:Great Alliance Category:Friendly Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Kind Characters Category:Throws a Tantrum Category:Heroes Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Video Game Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Friends of Balto